18042011
by nvalenca
Summary: Ela queria parar de ouvir. Ela queria parar de ver. Ela queria que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse.


Em todas as situações em que pensou que fosse o fim, tudo que ela fazia era apenas esperar de olhos fechados o que achava ser inevitável no momento. Seu coração sempre batia acelerado mas sua expressão era calma e paciente. Talvez aguardasse demais a morte. Porque talvez a morte não fosse lá tão ruim.

Queria sair correndo, mas chovia forte demais e estava escuro lá fora. As mãos estavam pressionadas contra os ouvidos com toda a força que podia reunir e mesmo assim os gritos ainda a incomodavam. As vozes retumbavam por sua mente e ela balançava a cabeça com força tentando fazer aquele barulho se dissipar e desaparecer de uma vez por todas. Por cima das vozes ouviu um barulho alto, muito alto, e se assustou. Estava difícil respirar e tudo ao seu redor girava. Fechou os olhos com força, se concentrando em não ouvir aquelas vozes, mas elas pareciam cada vez mais altas. Ouviu uma porta se bater e depois mais gritos, mais barulhos de coisas se batendo. Abriu os olhos. Sua progenitora entrava como um furacão na sala. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e cheios de nó, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, assim como sua face, e as mãos tremiam. De ódio ou de medo, ela não sabia. Apenas assistiu a mulher se dirigir até a porta e lhe dizer, com a voz cansada e triste, meio entrecortada pela respiração falha:

-Se você quiser continuar com esse demônio, fique. Mas eu estou indo.

Fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e tentar controlar sua tremedeira. E foi todo o tempo que _aquele demônio_ precisou para alcançá-la e lhe esbofetear o rosto com força renovada.

-Do que foi que você me chamou?

-Demônio! –Gritou o mais alto que pôde e bem perto de seu rosto, cuspindo enquanto o fazia.

Mais um tapa. Mais forte. Mais vermelhidão no rosto pálido.

_-É agora que eu te mato, desgraçada._

As palavras foram sussurradas, mas pareceram altas o suficiente para incomodar seus ouvidos.

Fechou os olhos novamente, e tapou os ouvidos com mais força. Ouviu mais gritos, e coisas se quebrando. Sentia frio e todo seu corpo começou a tremer. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, mas ela ainda podia ver aquele homem bater em sua mãe e forçar as mãos grossas contra seu pescoço.

Ela queria parar de ouvir.

Ela queria parar de ver.

Ela queria que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse.

Era por isso que ela esperava tanto a morte.

/

O homem parou quando sentiu o corpo imóvel sob si. Não a tinha matado, mas pareceu tomar consciência do que estava prestes a fazes e parou antes que fosse tarde demais.

E por pouco foi.

Largou-a desmaiada no chão e voltou ao quarto, onde se trancou e deitou na cama confortável, suspirando pesarosamente.

-Meu Deus. –Sussurrou.

/

Demetria continuou na mesma posição, com os olhos fechados e mãos contra os ouvidos. Mesmo que tudo já estivesse calmo, seu coração ainda estava disparado, e os barulhos ainda ecoavam.

Acordou ainda no chão, continuava escuro do lado de fora e seu corpo estava dolorido pela posição desconfortável. Ouviu vozes. Estavam baixas dessa vez, quase murmúrios. Fez questão de cobrir os ouvidos, não querendo ouvir nem mesmo uma respiração, e andou em passos cheios de pressa até seu quarto. O relógio a alertava da hora avançada na madrugada e ela se jogou na cama. Se perguntou até quando aquilo iria durar e torceu para que tenha sido a última vez.

Ela sempre torcia.

E nunca adiantava.

-x-

No colégio tudo parecia normal. Pessoas que tentavam seu melhor para parecerem mais felizes e ricas do que realmente eram faziam questão de exibir suas bolsas e tênis de marca. Algumas peças eram falsificadas, mas, existia algo ali que fosse puramente verdadeiro? Depois de um tempo, Demetria parou de se importar com toda aquela horda. Simplesmente evitava os que lhe davam asco e não pensava mais nos porquês.

Na hora do almoço, foi para o único lugar onde se sentia confortável em todo o colégio, desde o início do ano, e se sentou.

Era um pátio afastado do prédio principal então os outros preferiam não visitá-lo. Demetria pensava muito nas razões que os outros teriam para não ir para o local, mas, de novo, ela não se importava mais. Apenas agradeceu, porque, de todos os lugares, ali ela tinha paz.

Abriu o livro que carregava em sua mochila e tirou um maço de cigarros meio amassado do bolso. Ficou olhando para a caixinha por um tempo até que a largou de lado e voltou ao livro. Tentou se concentrar _–de verdade–_ mas flashes da noite anterior voltavam e seu corpo começou a tremer. As mãos se fechavam em punhos toda vez que as imagens apareciam e ela balançava a cabeça de forma involuntária. Se alguém a visse, provavelmente pensaria que era uma drogada.

Levantou-se e socou o muro, onde antes recostava suas costas, tentando aliviar a tensão. A mão delicada não tardou a ficar vermelha, e tão logo se fizeram visíveis os arranhões, Demetria empurrou o punho contra a parede espessa de novo. Os nós dos dedos começaram a sangrar e ela parou. Pegou o maço de cigarros mais uma vez e o abriu deixando que um único caísse em sua mão. O acendeu com o isqueiro zippo que estava no bolso da mochila e deu longas tragadas até que se sentisse mais leve.

Talvez ela devesse parar de fumar. Conhecia os males do cigarro. Nesse século, quem não? Mas, de novo, e devo parar de repetir, ela não se importava mais.

/

Na saída, ouviu alguém lhe gritar. A garota acenava e Demetria olhou para trás, só para ter certeza de que o aceno era para ela. Quando viu que não havia ninguém atrás de si, foi até a garota sorridente. Ela estava sentada em um dos bancos de concreto do primeiro pátio, embaixo de uma árvore grande, e Demetria parou em sua frente.

-Oi. Você é do último ano, certo?

-Sim.

A outra esperava receber uma pergunta do tipo "como você sabe?" mas não veio nada. Então explicou mesmo assim:

-Só os alunos do último ano ficam naquela área. –Riu enquanto usava a mão esquerda para apontar.

Mesmo que Demi tivesse acabado de vir de lá, olhou para trás mais uma vez, seguindo a direção que a garota apontava.

-Hm... –Ajeitou a mochila no ombro direito.

Aquela garota parecia legal. Seu olhar era doce, mas Demetria evitava contato visual.

-Meu nome é Selena. –Esperou que Demetria se apresentasse, entretanto, nada. –E o seu?

-Demetria.

-Eu adorei sua roupa.

-Hm. Obrigada. –Sorriu fraco.

-Nunca te vi por aqui nos anos anteriores, você é nova?

-Sim.

-Não quer sentar?

-Não, obrigada.

-Você não fala muito, não é? –Demetria deu de ombros. –Por que sempre te vejo sozinha?

-Pessoas me assustam.

-Acho que te entendo. Às vezes, pessoas me assustam também.

_Não, não entende._

-Você já estava indo embora?

-Acho que sim.

-Acha que sim ou tem certeza?

-Acho que sim.

-Então posso te convidar para tomar um café comigo?

-Acho que sim.

Selena riu da resposta e se levantou. Não achou que Demetria fosse rude por somente lhe dar respostas curtas. De fato, a achou adorável e tímida. E realmente tinha gostado de sua roupa.

Demetria estava feliz com o convite. Era melhor que ir para casa. Aquele não era um território tão seguro quanto costumava ser.

Percebeu que Selena era meio tagarela, adorava falar enquanto ela concordava e, vez ou outra, sorria com algum comentário feito. Esperava que Selena não lhe achasse esquisita. Ela só não era muito de falar. Preferia escutar.

Bom, nem em todas as situações, mas aquela não se aplicava na lista "não veja o mal, não ouça o mal, não fale o mal".

/

Selena divagava sobre algum assunto que estava correndo pelo colégio quando Demetria usou as duas mãos para girar a xícara de café sobre a mesa.

-O que aconteceu com sua mão?

Demetria encolheu os ombros e enfiou as duas mãos nos bolsos do casaco de moletom que usava antes que Selena pudesse alcançá-las, como uma tartaruga se escondendo em seu casco. O atrito repentino fez sua mão ferida arder e ela travou o maxilar. Tinha quase se esquecido do machucado, e como resposta, somente movimentou a cabeça negativamente. O movimento simples bastou para que Selena entendesse que ela não queria conversar sobre aquilo e mudasse de assunto.

-Sabia que estamos na mesma turma de inglês avançado? –Demetria negou. –Você parece bem concentrada nas aulas.

-Gosto de livros.

-Tem algum favorito?

-Alguns.

-Talvez você possa me mostrar um dia?

-Claro. –Respondeu com um sorriso. Gostava de discutir sobre livros.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Selena continuava em sua tentativa de fazer Demetria falar mais que três palavras. Além de dar respostas curtas, ela mantinha o olhar sempre fixo na mesa.

-Você realmente não é de falar muito. –Disse com uma risadinha.

-Prefiro escutar.

-Por que?

-Não sei. Só prefiro.

-Essa é a resposta mais longa que você me deu desde que nos conhecemos.

Demetria riu, um pouco tímida.

-Me desculpe.

-De volta às curtas. –Fingiu aborrecimento, depois sorriu de forma apaziguadora. –Não há problema.

Continuaram conversando. Ou melhor, Selena continuou falando, e logo teve que se despedir. "Tenho que fazer alguns trabalhos ainda" foi o que disse antes de fazer questão de pagar por suas bebidas.

-Onde você mora?

-A umas 5 ruas daqui.

-Oh, moramos perto então. Podemos ir juntas?

-Claro.

A caminhada durou cerca de 20 minutos e foi silenciosa. Demetria manteve as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andava e seu olhar era baixo. Tentava pensar nos motivos que Selena tinha para estar sendo legal com ela mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior eram insistentes. Não adiantava mudar o foco pois ele sempre voltava ao mesmo ponto.

Passavam perto da entrada de um dos pontos mais altos de Agoura Hills, em uma bifurcação que tinha a sua esquerda uma ladeira curta e um tanto íngreme e a sua direita um caminho plano, quando Demetria parou.

-Moro por aqui. –Indicou a subida.

-Te vejo amanhã então?

-Acho que sim.

_Por que está sendo amigável?_

Selena sorriu para Demetria e acenou, recebendo um aceno tímido de volta.

/

Da ponta da ladeira era possível que Demetria enxergasse sua casa, que era logo a primeira. Construída exatamente ao topo da inclinação natural, a casa era grande, muito bem arquitetada. Carregando o posto de mais cara em um raio de 500 metros, a residência gritava dinheiro.

Mas do que adianta quantidades exuberantes de dinheiro se o corpo é vazio?

Ficou parada ali, observando. Pensou se aquela casa era tão intimidadora para ela quanto para seus vizinhos menos afortunados. _Duvido._ O que ela estava acostumada a ver _dentro_ era muito pior do que os outros enxergavam. Afinal, toda aquela estrutura, vista por fora, só indicava que seu dono tinha um poder aquisitivo forte. Não que ele podia ser um completo mostro.

/

Uma moto passou zunindo pelo seu lado e a despertou para o fato de que estava parada no mesmo lugar já fazia alguns minutos. Estava começando a ficar estranho. O piloto fez questão de exibir toda a potência de seu motor e Demetria fez uma careta de desgosto, odiando toda a ostentação que aquela gente adorava praticar.

Respirou profundamente e usou seu cartão magnético na porta, entrando sem fazer barulho. Vasculhou o lugar com os olhos e viu, pelas imensas paredes de vidro que ocupavam toda a extensão da casa, que sua mãe olhava a cidade pela sacada. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ela tratou de descer as escadas para seu quarto. Tudo parecia calmo, e qualquer um que cruzasse aquela porta de entrada, nunca imaginaria o que tinha acontecido. O que sempre acontecia.

Demetria visualizou o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama. 15h22.

_Talvez eu devesse ter mais atividades extracurriculares._

Ainda era cedo demais para se estar em casa. A tensão que ela sentia no ar era quase palpável e nada a incomodava mais do que aquela sensação de que coisas ruins estariam prestes a acontecer mais uma vez.

Se jogou na cama e deitou de barriga para cima. As cortinas pesadas cobriam toda uma parede do quarto, não deixando que a luz do sol penetrasse o cômodo através do vidro, e deixavam Demetria numa escuridão fantasmagórica.

Ouviu passos pesados vindos do corredor e seu pulso se acelerou inevitavelmente.

-Demi? –Sua mãe chamou. Colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro e viu quando Demetria se virou na cama.

-Pode entrar. –Suspirou.

-Do que adianta ter um quarto com essa vista tão perfeita se você sempre deixa as cortinas fechadas? Aposto que você reclamaria se as paredes fossem de concreto e não lhe dessem a possibilidade de ver... isso! –Exclamou ao apertar um botão discreto.

As cortinas se abriram lenta e silenciosamente, inundando o quarto com a claridade vinda de fora. Pelo vidro, tão limpo que passava a impressão de não existir, era possível ver a área da piscina, imensa, e muito atrás várias casas em um nível mais baixo. A visão era ainda mais encantadora logo ao amanhecer, ou ao anoitecer.

Demetria resmungou baixo. Não acreditava que sua mãe estava ali só para reclamar das cortinas fechadas.

-Demorei uma semana inteira para me acostumar com essas portas. –A mulher riu, se referindo a porta que parecia camuflada na parede. A única coisa que a diferenciava era a pequena protuberância de uma fechadura. - Patrick adorava fazer piadinhas sobre como eu era uma caipira.

O semblante da mulher se fechou e Demetria suspirou. _Pronto, é agora..._

Dianna começou a falar sobre as dificuldades que seus pais passaram no interior do Texas, e sobre como eles viajaram vários quilômetros para que sua mãe lhe desse a luz na cidade grande, em outro estado. Contou como conheceu Patrick na faculdade e como ele sempre tivera um ar meio esnobe.

-Eu deveria ter desconfiado que ele só iria piorar com o tempo...

Demetria já conhecia toda aquela história. Só não entendia qual a necessidade que sua mãe tinha em contá-la toda vez que tivesse uma briga com o marido. Não é como se ela não pudesse ver o quão violento o pai era.

Não gostava de ouvir as palavras de sua mãe porque aquilo sempre a machucava de todas as formas possíveis. Ela se via impotente diante de Patrick e partia seu coração sua incapacidade de mover um dedo para ajudar a mãe quando ela precisava.

_Não é minha culpa. Me perdoe._ Pensou com os olhos começando a lacrimejar.

Seu estado de pânico em situações como a da noite anterior era tão forte que a paralisava. Os olhos cinza de Patrick eram profundos e intimidadores. Quando o homem estava irado, era como se Demetria pudesse ver o inferno através das orbes opacas. Aquilo a aterrorizava.

Demetria o xingava todas as vezes que ouvia sair de sua boca um "eu te amo" direcionado à sua mãe. _Você não a ama, seu canalha!_ E o xingava ainda mais por conseguir ser falso o suficiente para parecer verdadeiro. Mesmo com todos os maus-tratos, Dianna permanecia firme ao seu lado como esposa. _Por que não foge enquanto há tempo?_ Aquele homem drenava suas forças até a linha entre a vida e a morte, depois chorava e ajoelhava-se aos pés daquela que ele dizia ser o amor de sua vida.

-Não desperdice a sua vida com um homem. Seja independente. Só eu sei o que eu sofro com seu pai...

_Não desperdiçar minha vida com um homem... Fácil._ O pensamento quase a fez rir.

Dianna continuou falando, e Demetria continuou escutando. Nunca falava nada. Apenas prestava atenção em tudo que sua mãe tinha a dizer até que ela saísse. Demetria achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de não conseguir responder aos pedidos de socorro da mulher. Dianna agradecia. Era bom saber que sua filha sempre prestava atenção aos seus desabafos mesmo que soubesse o que ela iria falar.

-x-

O despertador tocou insistentemente ao seu lado e Demetria tateou cegamente até encontrar o botão para desligá-lo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu seu quarto demasiado claro e as cortinas ainda abertas, assim como a porta para os fundos. Decidiu sair um pouco. O ar frio do início da manhã lhe atingiu, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada. Olhou para os lados. Vazio. Sentou-se numa das poltronas e observou o movimento lento da água, que se deixava ondular pelo vento. Olhando para trás, ao lado de seu quarto, como um aquário, ela podia ver o quarto de seus pais. Os dois dormiam tranquilamente. Abraçados.

As brigas sempre afetavam Demetria mais do que ao casal.

Não queria se atrasar, então não demorou muito tempo ali sentada. Voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta, apertando o botão que ativava as cortinas. Olhou para o relógio antes de ir para o banho, apenas se certificando de que não precisaria correr.

-x-

Na saída, uma multidão de alunos se apressava em direção às ruas, felizes por estarem indo para casa. Demetria olhava alguma coisa em seu celular quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou.

-Ah, oi. –Sorriu ao ver Selena.

-Oi. Você já está indo? Pensei que pudéssemos ir juntas de novo.

-Claro. Sem problema.

Começaram a andar e Selena tentou puxar assunto:

-Como está sua mão?

-Hm?

-Sua mão... Estava machucada ontem.

-Bem melhor.

À medida que caminhavam, Selena percebeu que Demetria parecia mais à vontade com sua presença. Seu olhar parecia mais focado e ela não estava tão aérea. Diminuiu o passo quando sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva cair e depois puxou Demetria pelo braço, correndo com ela para se protegerem na varanda de uma casa qualquer.

-Você conhece quem mora aqui? –Demetria perguntou quando a outra se sentou relaxadamente em uma das cadeiras brancas de madeira que decoravam a entrada.

-Não.

-E mesmo assim você se senta ai como se fosse a casa de algum parente próximo?

-Espero que não se importem. –Sorriu.

Demetria riu com a ousadia e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Selena, suspirando enquanto assistia a chuva ficar mais forte.

Ficaram vinte minutos presas na varanda da casa e a chuva ainda caía.

-Já deveríamos estar em casa. –Selena reclamou entediada.

-Veja pelo lado bom. –Demetria apontou para a janela atrás delas. –A casa parece estar vazia.

-Você está mais falante hoje. –Comentou sorridente.

Demetria retribuiu o sorriso de maneira tímida e olhou o chão. A companhia de Selena não era de todo ruim, e ela começava a criar esperanças de uma amizade entre elas.

-Você tem jogos no seu celular?

-Alguns. Por que?

-Posso jogar?

Olhou Selena com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela sorria. Ela estava sempre sorrindo.

-Pode.

Se passaram mais quinze minutos até que a chuva amenizasse. Selena se distraiu com um dos jogos do celular de Demetria, que se distraiu com a diversão da outra. Observou a garota que brincava com seu celular despreocupadamente. Ela parecia leve.

_Queria poder ser assim._

Assim que a chuva parou, Demetria teve seu celular de volta e as duas retomaram a caminhada até suas respectivas casas. Se despediram no mesmo ponto e seguiram por seus caminhos diferentes.

Foi assim no dia seguinte. E no outro. E no outro...

Na quinta-feira, marcaram um ponto para se encontrarem na saída do colégio. Na sexta, Demetria esperava Selena pacientemente, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Na terceira semana, passaram a se encontrar na bifurcação, e iam juntas para o colégio.

Aos sábados, se encontravam na casa de Selena para estudar.

Demetria nunca a convidou para sua casa.

-x-

No segundo mês houve o primeiro beijo. Estavam bêbadas e necessitadas. A vodca falava mais alto que a vergonha e Demetria tomou a iniciativa.

Os pais de Selena tinham saído para jantar e ela convidou Demetria para lhe fazer companhia pela noite. Começaram a beber por brincadeira, jogando "_Eu nunca..."_, depois continuaram porque seus corpos pediam por mais. Estavam sentadas no chão, jogadas, e recostavam as costas na cama para não cair. O riso era débil e sem motivo aparente. A pergunta foi simples: "Se eu fizer uma coisa, você vai surtar?" e a resposta mais simples ainda: um aceno negativo com a cabeça. E então Demetria a beijou. Foi rápido, e assim que elas se separaram, começaram a rir. Gargalharam, de verdade. E se beijaram de novo.

Passaram a noite daquele jeito. Jogadas no chão, bêbadas, rindo e se beijando. E dormiram ali mesmo, abraçadas sobre o carpete.

Na manhã seguinte, nenhuma das duas tocou no assunto, então acharam que era melhor esquecer.

-x-

_De novo._

Ouviu alguns gritos no quarto ao lado. Sua mãe. Ela bradava a todo fôlego que Patrick destruíra sua vida.

-Você só trouxe desgraça pra minha vida! –Ouviu os gritos um pouco abafados pela parede. –Eu podia ter conseguido um bom emprego mas o que você me deu foi uma filha pra carregar!

_Doeu._

E doeu de verdade.

Demetria se sentou na cama, largou o livro que lia ainda aberto e saiu. Quando estava na porta principal que ouviu o primeiro estrondo. Parecia vidro.

Dessa vez, Demetria não estava em pânico. Seu coração batia rápido, mas ela não sentia nenhuma urgência para que aquilo parasse. Seus ouvidos não doíam. Seus membros não estavam paralisados.

Dessa vez, tudo o que ela fez foi usar seu cartão para abrir a porta e sair andando calmamente.

Ela não queria parar de ver.

Ela não queria parar de ouvir.

Ela ainda queria que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse.

Mas ela estava bem.

De sete minutos foi o que ela precisou para chegar até a casa de Selena. Quando foi recebida pela garota, desabou. Abraçou-a com força, quase a derrubando, e chorou em seu ombro.

-Meu Deus! O que aconteceu, Demi?

A pergunta soou preocupada, como de fato era, mas só fez com que Demetria chorasse mais ainda. Selena nem conseguiu fechar a porta, apenas continuou parada afagando as madeixas negras enquanto esperava que Demetria se acalmasse. Ela tinha as mãos segurando em um aperto forte os lados de sua blusa, na cintura, amarrotando o tecido, e a cabeça apoiada desoladamente no ombro acolhedor.

Selena parou de contar os minutos. Demetria continuou chorando.

A senhora Teefey saiu preocupada da cozinha. Selena estava ajudando com o jantar mas saiu para abrir a porta e não voltou. Encontrou a filha presa em um abraço e escutou o choro baixo e aflito. Reconheceu Demetria, e ficou na dúvida se deveria ver o que tinha acontecido ou se deixava que Selena resolvesse o assunto, então voltou para a cozinha e preparou uma bebida quente.

-Me desculpe. –Fungou, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos. Parecia uma criança assustada.

-Ei, te desculpar por quê? Você pode me procurar sempre que precisar. –Tentou confortá-la afagando seu braço.

-Obrigada, mas eu não deveria ter vindo. Não deveria te incomodar.

-Você nunca incomoda.

Demetria fungou mais uma vez e olhou para baixo. Selena a olhou, sem saber bem como começar. O vento que vinha do lado de fora a lembrou de fechar porta e depois ela guiou Demetria até seu quarto. Desceu as escadas correndo para se desculpar com sua mãe e disse que a amiga precisava de ajuda. A senhora Teefey sorriu afável e deu duas xícaras com chocolate quente a Selena, dizendo-lhe para não se preocupar.

-Pode ir, querida. Eu posso terminar o jantar sozinha.

Correu em direção ao quarto e encontrou Demetria da mesma maneira que a havia deixado. Sentada comportadamente na cama, olhando para o nada.

-Eu amassei sua roupa. –Apontou. –E seu ombro está...

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Só preciso que você se acalme. Está se sentindo melhor? –Perguntou ao entregar uma das xícaras a Demetria, que forçou um sorriso em agradecimento.

-Sim.

-Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

Selena realmente esperava que a resposta fosse não. Sempre era. Mas ela se surpreendeu quando Demetria abriu a boca e disse:

-Minha mãe me odeia.

-De onde você tirou isso? É claro que ela não te odeia.

-Ela estava falando que meu pai só trouxe desgraça pra ela, e então disse que ao invés de um emprego o que ela conseguiu foi uma filha. –Falou com a voz baixa e magoada.

Selena ficou calada, sem conseguir encontrar uma palavra para confortar a outra, mas Demetria começou a rir. Não foi um riso exagerado, alto, mas ainda assim ela estava rindo.

-Me desculpe, eu... Eu acho melhor eu ir. –Quando se preparou para levantar, Selena segurou seu braço, obrigando-a a permanecer sentada.

-Não. Não quero que você faça nenhuma besteira.

-Não vou. Só não vou te incomodar. É que não tinha quem mais eu pudesse procurar. –Encolheu os ombros.

-Já disse que você nunca incomoda.

-Você só está sendo legal comigo. –Fez uma pausa. –Por que você é assim?

Selena não respondeu. Demetria parecia confusa e olhava fundo em seus olhos, o que era raridade. Ele sempre evitava contato visual. Pensou. Demetria mantinha seu olhar firme, e Selena a puxou inesperadamente pela nuca, colidindo suas bocas. Diferente da primeira vez, o beijo não foi incerto, e com certeza elas não iriam rir como duas idiotas depois. Estavam sóbrias, e tinham sentido falta daquilo, mesmo que se obrigassem a não pensar naquela noite. Selena rompeu o beijo, porém continuou perto. Seus narizes se tocavam suavemente, as bocas pareciam sedentas uma pela outra. Então ela sussurrou o óbvio:

-Porque eu te amo.

A pulsação de Demetria aumentou consideravelmente e ela arfou. Sem ter controle sobre seus próprios pensamentos, a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi Patrick.

_"Você é o amor da minha vida."_

_"Eu te amo."_

Aquelas palavras nunca significaram muito.

E então ela começou a chorar. Selena não é assim. Mas ela não conseguiu controlar. O choro era menos aflito que antes, mas seu coração estava apertado.

Selena ouviu um soluço e abriu os olhos, ficando preocupada com o que viu. E mais ainda com que ouviu.

-Eu estou com medo.

-Ei, não precisa ter medo. –Assegurou.

Abraçou Demetria novamente e dessa vez ela não demorou muito para se acalmar. Selena fez com que ela deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo e ficou brincando com o cabelo escuro até que a respiração de Demetria se acalmasse e ela caísse no sono.

Acabou dormindo também, e acordou com algumas batidas na porta.

-Entra. –Falou baixo, não querendo que Demetria acordasse.

-Está tudo bem ai? –Mandy perguntou preocupada.

-Está sim. Ela já se acalmou. –Apontou para a garota dormindo calmamente em seu colo.

-Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, eu estarei na sala.

A mãe de Selena estava quase de saída quando ela a chamou de volta.

-Ela pode dormir aqui hoje?

-Claro. Não precisava nem pedir. –Sorriu.

Ficou assistindo Demetria dormir. Seus dedos dançavam sobre o ombro coberto pela blusa de manga curta enquanto ela pensava no que teria deixado Demetria tão... quebrada. Algo lhe dizia que tinha muito mais por trás de toda aquela angústia.

Saiu da cama com cuidado, ajeitando um travesseiro para que Demetria ficasse confortável. Depois tomou um banho demorado, e quando saiu, encontrou a morena fitando o teto. Demetria se sentou e tentou sorrir.

-Muito legal da sua parte me deixar aqui sozinha.

-Carente. –Brincou.

-Só um pouco. –Riu.

O relógio marcava 23h50 e Demetria achou melhor se adiantar.

-Agradeço por ter me ajudado. De verdade...

-Não tem problema. Estarei sempre aqui.

-E tem mais uma coisa.

-O que é?

-Eu te amo.

-x-

Depois de um mês, Demetria e Selena estavam oficialmente namorando.

Demetria nunca a convidou para sua casa.

No outro mês, o convite foi feito. Demetria suava frio e suas mãos tremiam. Nada aconteceu. Selena conheceu Dianna e Patrick. E nada aconteceu.

Após a quarta visita, Demetria passou a respirar mais aliviada. Aconteceu a quinta, a sexta... a vigésima. E ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Selena havia visitado sua casa quando a bomba estourou.

Selena se assustou com os gritos. Ela queria parar de ouvir.

E então ela percebeu o que era todo aquele pavor no fundo dos olhos da namorada.

_"Eu estou com medo."_ Selena nunca tinha se esquecido daquela frase. E ela nunca tinha feito tanto sentido.

Agora ela entedia o motivo de Demetria sempre se assustar quando falavam alto perto dela, porque ela demorou tanto tempo antes de convidar Selena, porque ela sempre ficava nervosa quando estavam lá, _porque ela chegou chorando em sua casa tão desesperada naquele dia..._

Quando Selena olhou para seu lado, Demetria estava encolhida, chorando. Ela se aproximou, segurou a garota em seus braços, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Não precisa ter medo.

E Demetria entendeu o que ela quis dizer, porque a partir daquele dia, ela não teve mais medo. Ela sabia que com Selena não seria daquele jeito.

Elas ficariam bem.

E no final, elas ficaram. Mesmo que não do jeito esperado, elas ficaram bem e foi isso o que sempre importou.


End file.
